Anthropological research focused on developing a understanding of the cultural variables which structure perceptions of health, sickness, and health care in a Mexican-American Community. Specific objectives include the determination of (1) how the community perceives its own health, health problems, and health services particularly in the areas of addictive substances mental retardation, general and emergency care; (2) how the community perceives the accessibility, acceptability, and availability of existing health services provided by public health programs and agencies; and (3) how the community perceives that existing services could be improved, expanded and/or altered to better serve their needs. Concluions will be based primarily on data collected by anthropological reseach techniques, including participant-observation, in-depth interviewing and survey questionnaire.